


Play Date

by sophiestiredeyes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Haikyuu - Freeform, Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, akaashi keiji - Freeform, bokuto koutarou - Freeform, i still don't know how to tag, tsukishima kei - Freeform, yamaguchi tadashi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiestiredeyes/pseuds/sophiestiredeyes
Summary: Since high school, Kuroo and Tsukishima have been fuck buddies. But, Kuroo's growing feelings for Tsukishima leave him wanting to be a little more.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Play Date

The room was hot and dark. The only source of light was the moon, creeping through the blinds of the window. The sound of the running trains could be heard in the distance, a low rumbling that disappeared in mere seconds. In the silence of the room, the ticking of the clock echoed loudly, as if trying to fill the empty void that Kuroo laid in.  
Kuroo laid in bed, his arm over his eyes as he panted. The weight of the bed shifted as the stranger beside him moved closer, their hands ghosting over his chest and abdomen. Kuroo pressed his lips into a tight line as the stranger's hands slowly moved lower, their finger gently running up and down his erect cock.

"You're still hard..." She whispered in his ear. Her voice was melodic.

He looked at the stranger beside him, staring into her golden-brown eyes that seemed to shimmer with the moonlight. Kuroo's heart began to flutter as the image of another person suddenly flashed in his mind. He cursed under his breath as his stomach began to churn, and his erect cock began to throb and ache, urging Kuroo to give it some relief. Kuroo sighed, feeling he completely wasted his time with this stranger. He grabbed her hand, moving it away from his manhood.

"It must be your imagination." Kuroo said. "I have work in the morning, so if you would be so kind as to leave now."

She looked at Kuroo in disbelief. Any argument she made was shot down by the man. She claimed that she was going to be the best that Kuroo could find, but that didn't faze him at all. Frustrated, the women got herself dressed, storming out of Kuroo's apartment. As the door slammed shut behind the angry woman, Kuroo sat up, running his fingers through his hair.

"What a pain." He muttered, slipping out of the comfort of his bed.

Kuroo stepped in the shower, vigorously washing off the stench of the woman that was so confident in her skills. He truly wasted his time with this one. She couldn't even give a proper blowjob. It was a miracle that Kuroo was able to get it up. There was no doubt in Kuroo's mind. There was only one person that could satisfy him.  
Kuroo picked up his phone from the night stand, rubbing the towel against his damp hair. A new message appeared on his screen, the name of the sender nearly knocking the life out of him. Had the Gods heard his prayer? Were they showing pity on him after the horrible sex he had just had? Kuroo couldn't help but get excited. The bulge in his pants grew larger by the second as he replied to the message. After a dreadful, painstaking month, Kuroo was finally going to have sex with Tsukishima Kei.

Tsukishima had said he was only ten minutes away, but the ten minutes felt like ten years to Kuroo. He had cleaned everything, making sure there was no trace of his previous sex session. He made himself presentable, smooshing his head between two pillows to achieve his bed hair. He washed his mouth, triple checking that it didn't smell. Satisfied with himself, Kuroo waited.  
He was nervous. He fidgeted with his fingers, his leg shaking uncontrollably as he sat on the couch, watching the time tick by. Of course it wasn't the first time he and Tsukishima had sex. They had been in this sexual relationship since high school. Kuroo couldn't remember when it all started. They were friends. Best friends even. But then, in the blink of an eye, Tsukishima was going over whenever Kuroo's parents were out. After Kuroo graduated and moved out, Tsukishima was at his place almost every day, doing things that made Kuroo's mind go blank.

There was a knock on the door, startling Kuroo as he retreated from his time reminiscing about his past with Tsukishima. He got up, feeling his palms begin to sweat with anticipation as he slowly made his way to the door. He wasn't sure why he was nervous. They were just going to have sex, then Tsukishima would be on his way out. That's how it always was. Not once did he ever stay the night with Kuroo. It was frustrating.

 _"Oh..."_ Kuroo thought to himself as his fingers wrapped around the doorknob. _"Right..."_

Kuroo opened the door, greeting Tsukishima with a smile. Per usual, Tsukishima reciprocated with his best expression. No expression.

"It's been a while, Tsukishima." Kuroo said, making way for him to enter.

"Yeah. Sorry for asking to come over so late." Tsukishima said, slipping his shoes off.

"It's no problem." Kuroo said, closing the door behind him. "You're always wel-"

Tsukishima grabbed Kuroo's shirt, pulling the larger man towards him. Kuroo wrapped his arms around Tsukishima's slim waist, catching himself to prevent the both of them from stumbling to the floor.

"So, let's start."

**\----------**

"Are you leaving?" Kuroo asked, watching as the man he had just viciously fucked got dressed.

"Yeah."

"You can stay, you know. The trains aren't running anymore."

"I have class in the morning." Tsukishima's voice was cold. "I'll see you around, Kuroo."

Kuroo watched as Tsukishima left, hearing the door slam shut. He was drowned in silence. Drowned in frustration. In loneliness. It was always like this. Kuroo felt his blood boil as he remembered all of his attempts to get Tsukishima to stay. Kuroo thought about ending their sexual relationship, yet he found himself thinking about Tsukishima no matter who he had in bed. Whenever Tsukishima reached out, he found himself responding, before he even thought about saying no.

He wanted to do more. Kuroo wanted to be more. Somewhere along the line, he had become infatuated with Tsukishima. He couldn't get enough of him. But, he was beginning to think that he was nothing more than a play date to the other man.

**\----------**

Weeks had gone by. Kuroo hadn't heard anything from Tsukishima. It was irritating. Kuroo was willing to go the whole nine yards for Tsukishima, yet the other man seemed to only contact him when it was convenient.

"What a pain." Kuroo gritted through his teeth, staring at his ignored message.

He stumbled through the empty streets, feeling his head throb. He groaned, mentally cursing at Bokuto for getting him drunk, only to leave him to smash Akaashi.   
The moon was high and bright, illuminating the dark street for Kuroo. In front of him, Kuroo heard footsteps. He shuffled to the side, so as to not bump into them. He kept his head down, trying his best not to vomit every gin and tonic he drank at the bar. His eyes were heavy. He just wanted to lay in his bed.

"Kuroo?"

Kuroo stopped, hearing the familiar voice echo through his intoxicated mind. Was he just hearing things? He was drunk after all. Kuroo turned around, meeting those golden-brown eyes he longed for. They glimmered in the moonlight, as if the stars place themselves in them. 

"Tsuki-"

"Oh, do you know him, Tsukki?"

 _"Who is this pipsqueak? Tsukki? Who does he think he is?!"_ Kuroo thought to himself.

"Yeah... he's a friend." Tsukishima said, his voice was unusually gentle. It irritated Kuroo. "I think I should take him home. Sorry. I'll see you tomorrow."

"O-Okay. See you."

Kuroo watched as the other person went on ahead, leaving him and Tsukishima alone. His blood was boiling. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket, hiding his clenched fists. Without a single word, Kuroo continued his trek home. Tsukishima followed silently.  
The silence was deafening. A million questions raced through Kuroo's mind, pleading to be asked. Yet, they somehow became lodged in his throat. He was afraid. He was afraid of the answers he would receive. Kuroo's chest became painfully tight. Almost as if someone was squeezing his heart, waiting for it to burst.

Kuroo stumbled into his apartment, tossing his keys on the small table by the door. Tsukishima silently followed, closing the door behind him. He stared at Kuroo in his drunken state, knowing exactly what the man was thinking.

"Who was that?" Kuroo finally asked.

"A friend."

"Is that all he is?"

Tsukishima stayed quiet.

"Okay." Kuroo said, accepting Tsukishima's silence as his answer.

Tsukishima looked at Kuroo, shocked that he didn't put up more of a fight. He knew Kuroo wasn't one to give up so easily.

"Then... can I ask a favor?" Kuroo took a few steps towards Tsukishima, slowly closing the distance between the two. He placed his finger under Tsukishima's chin, gently lifting his face up. Their lips brushed against each other, sending shivers down their spines. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

Kuroo watched as the man beneath him writhed in pleasure. His golden-brown eyes locked with his own, pleading for Kuroo to go faster. To go harder. Kuroo gripped the bedsheets, his rising pleasure becoming mixed with his frustrations. He couldn't stand the thought of anyone else seeing Tsukishima like this. He wanted to be the only one. He wanted to be just a little selfish. He buried his face in the crook of Tsukishima's neck, his thrusts becoming faster and relentless as he neared his climax. Tsukishima wrapped his arms around Kuroo, running his fingers through the man's hair. With one final thrust, everything came to an end.

The room was hot and dark. The only source of light was the moon, creeping through the blinds of the window. The sound of the running trains could be heard in the distance, a low rumbling that disappeared in mere seconds. In the silence of the room, Tsukishima's breathing was quiet. Soothing. It seemed to fill the empty void Kuroo laid in.  
Kuroo stared at the sleeping man beside him, carefully tracing every feature with his eyes, knowing he wouldn't get the chance to again. He gently brushed his fingers against Tsukishima's cheek. With a sigh, he held Tsukishima close, praying for just a little more time.

 _"Let this all be mine...at_ _least until the morning comes."_

**\----------**

**Author's Note:**

> the whole time I was thinking: "why is Tsukki leaving Kuroo for Yamaguchi!??!?"
> 
> I still love Yamaguchi though. our little jump floater baby.


End file.
